Remember Cedric
by ChoCedric
Summary: In all my time here at Hogwarts, no other student has touched my heart like Cedric Diggory did." Professor Pomona Sprout remembers what a special young man Cedric was, and how he made a wonderful impression on her and so many others.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Please review! I want to know what you think!

Remember Cedric

By: ChoCedric

In all my time here at Hogwarts, no student has ever touched my heart like Cedric Diggory did. I watched him grow from the age of eleven, and the kind young man he became is one I will never forget.

Even when he started Hogwarts, there was just something about him. He was charming and charismatic, and didn't have one bad bone in his body. He was always willing to help a student, no matter what house they were in. As the years went by, he became a mentor to many of my younger students, helping them along their path. He helped with academic and emotional struggles, and had a heart of gold. I particularly remember this one instance when one of my Hufflepuffs was really homesick, and Cedric took the time to talk to him. With his friendly guidance, the student felt better in no time at all. It's amazing what can happen when you have a good friend to help you. Cedric confided to the student that he'd been a little homesick as well his first year. From that day forward, that student was one of Cedric's best friends, even though he was a few years younger than him.

The year he turned seventeen, he entered the Triwizard Tournament. I was aware that his father was always pushing him to do better, and I could feel the frustration emanating from him sometimes. But he always tried so hard to hide it. Instead, he did everything he could to make him proud. He was extremely motivated and had a real drive to be successful. I wished him luck the day he put his name in the Goblet of Fire, and in my heart I knew he'd be champion. He kept blushing and telling his friends that no, he honestly didn't think he'd be chosen. Oh, he was so modest, dear Cedric.

My heart was right; he did get chosen. I was so unbelievably proud of him. But the surprise came when Harry Potter was also selected. I admit, it was exceedingly difficult not to resent Harry, because for once Cedric had a chance to shine. I knew that Harry had a streak in him that liked to make trouble, and I wasn't sure what had happened in this instance. But Dumbledore assured me and the rest of the staff that his entering the tournament was not voluntary. I finally believed him when I saw the look on Harry's face in Herbology class. Merlin, I tried so hard to treat him normally, but I was so proud of Cedric that I don't know if I succeeded.

The first task came along, and Cedric shone like a beacon. He tackled that dragon head-on, and even though he was injured, he was a good sport about it. He even smiled when he found out that Harry Potter won. When I talked to him about it, he said Harry deserved the victory. Merlin, what a kind-hearted young lad. He said Harry had done him a huge favor, telling him about the dragons. To this day I wonder how Harry knew. If he'd honestly cheated, he wouldn't have told Cedric at all. Cedric said he would repay him if he found out the clue for the second task before he did.

December approached, and it was time for the Yule Ball. He was becoming extremely close with a Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, and I had a feeling they'd get more serious. Oh, young love. I start smiling whenever I think about that night. Cho simply sparkled in her radiance, and Cedric was the handsome knight in shining armor. I could see them looking into each other's eyes while dancing, and I could see the love in them. From that day on I knew they were a couple. What a wonderful, special night. I was so happy for him; he deserved someone special in his life.

The months passed, and Cedric continued to work very hard. His grades were still excellent, even though preparing for the second task took up much of his time. When the day for it finally came, I waited with bated breath for him to return from the lake with Cho. And he didn't disappoint me; he was the first to return, Cho safely in his arms. I was so proud that I didn't even reprimand him for kissing her in public. I knew he was so relieved she was safe.

But then, the third task came, and that was a night I'll never forget. Cedric always valued fair play, and I saw him hesitate when he reached the Triwizard Cup. I saw that he was having a discussion, what seemed like an argument, with Harry Potter. After a moment it became clear that they were arguing over who was going to win. Eventually, I saw Cedric help Harry limp towards the cup, for his leg had been injured. I watched as they both grasped a handle, they were taking it together--

But then they were gone.

As the pandemonium erupted in the stands, I wondered what on Earth had happened. As the minutes passed, I became more and more agitated. Cedric's parents came rushing over, demanding to know where their son was. We were all at a loss for words. I knew Cedric could take care of himself and Harry, but with the dark activity that had happened at the Quidditch World Cup and the disappearance of Barty Crouch, Sr., I was terrified. Had Death Eaters gotten to Cedric and Harry?

Then, suddenly, with a thump, the two boys materialized on the pitch. But it was Cedric's eyes that gave it away. As soon as I looked into them, I knew my bright, promising student was gone. Those gray eyes, which had been full of such love, intelligence, kindness, and honesty were now empty and lifeless. Harry Potter was alive, however, and claiming that You-Know-Who had murdered Cedric. In that moment I remember feeling so lost and vulnerable. In an instant, the life had been snuffed out of a seventeen-year-old boy who had so many hopes and dreams for the future. I remember holding Cho Chang tightly as she screamed and sobbed, pleading with her young love to wake up. It was a heartbreaking scene. What was even more terrible was consoling Cedric's parents. I wanted to be consoled as well, but I had to be the strong one.

I didn't know what to believe about You-Know-Who. But the only other thing to believe was that Harry killed him, and that's beyond my comprehension. Even though Harry could sometimes be a troublemaker, I knew he wasn't a murderer. And the You-Know-Who story made more sense, because it would explain how Harry got into the tournament in the first place if Dumbledore's story about Barty Crouch, Jr. was true. I have a lot of respect for Albus, and so eventually, I believed his tale. It made me sick to my stomach. You-Know-Who had ripped my heart out, plus the hearts of Cho, his parents, his friends, and many other staff and students.

The Hufflepuff house pulled together as a whole entity when Cedric died. So many tears were shed over him, it's unbelievable. He was so dearly loved, and he touched the lives of and made an impression on so many students. At the Leaving Feast, I was spurred on by Dumbledore's speech to always do the right thing instead of the easy thing, and the right thing to do was honor Cedric's memory and keep his spirit alive in Hogwarts. The image of my young student's lifeless eyes haunted me, but I desperately tried to be there for the other students.

Now, it is three years later, and the war is over. You-Know-Who has finally been defeated once and for all by Harry Potter. Everyone is going on with their lives, and that includes me. I am still Head of Hufflepuff house, and it is a joy to watch the students grow. But one thing I will always do is remember Cedric, and show him that he didn't die in vain. Ced, wherever you are now, I hope you know that I'm still so proud of you. You were a blessing to have as a student, and you touched my heart very deeply. I'll never, ever forget you.


End file.
